Killjoy 2: Deliverance from Evil
Killjoy 2: Deliverance from Evil is a 2002 slasher film and sequel to Full Moon's hit urban horror movie, Killjoy. Plot The film begins with a young man named Nic (Charles Austin) being chased by two police officers for selling cocaine. A week later, Nic, his partner-in-crime Ray-Ray and three other delinquents: Eddie, Ce-Ce and the shy Charlotte Davis are taken by two detention officers, Denise Martinez and Harris Redding to Loxahatchee Canon, where there is a detention center for the delinquents to stay in order for them to pay for their crimes. On the way down, their engine blows in the middle of nowhere, with no cell phone reception, no gas stations nearby and no hope. The men then head out to get a signal on Redding's cellphone, where they find a house nearby. Ray-Ray breaks into the house to find a working phone when suddenly, a gunshot is heard and Ray-Ray falls down on the ground with a shotgun bullet in his chest. The men are then greeted by a redneck local named Lilly, who threatens to shoot them next if they don't leave. When the group refuses, she points the gun at Eddie and just before she pulls the trigger, Redding shoots her in the head with his gun, who proclaims: "Don't fuck with my kids". Redding tells them to get Ray-Ray back to the van while he searches for a phone. On the way back, they hear another gunshot, warning them that there are more rednecks out there. Believing that Redding is dead, the men quickly head back. They get back to the van and find out that they don't have a medical kit with them. Warning them about the rednecks, the group head out to find a phone booth. About an hour later, they find another house belonging to a voodoo priestess named Kadja Boszo, who tells them that she can try to help Ray-Ray with her magic, but proclaims that if Ray-Ray chooses to stay alive, he'll be alive. If he doesn't, he would be dead. Meanwhile, Ce-Ce tells the group a story that her grandmother told her about, an evil spirit named Killjoy, therefore proving that the events of the previous film occurred. Nic, intrigued and believing that Killjoy can help Ray-Ray, bribes Ce-Ce with cocaine if she can bring Killjoy to life. After seemingly to have failed, Nic yells at Ce-Ce and she goes to cry about it in an outhouse. Suddenly a pair of teeth chatters its way through the outhouse and off-screen, starts killing her. The teeth chatters its way out and a gloved hand picks it up and puts the teeth back in his mouth, revealing him to be... Killjoy! Killjoy heads back to the house where he bumps into Eddie, who is pumping water out of a water pump. Killjoy, by using his telekinetic powers, lifts Eddie up off the ground and impales him onto the pump. Back inside the house, Nic arrives and gets told that Ray-Ray choose not to stay and now he's dead, and Ce-Ce and Eddie are missing. Nic heads out to go find them and takes Ms. Martinez's gun for protection. Outside, he runs into Killjoy. Realizing he killed Eddie and Ce-Ce, he shoots him a few times but nothing happens. Killjoy, with his powers, magically makes Nic kill himself with his pocket knife. Ms. Martinez, Charlotte and Kadja, now the only people left alive, now discuss how to kill Killjoy. Kadja tells them that there is a spell to put him away for good, but before that can be accomplished, Killjoy uses his powers to slash Kadja's throat as she makes her way outside to confront him. Killjoy enters the house, knocks out Ms. Martinez and just as he's about to kill Charlotte, Redding comes back, and just as he and Killjoy are about to fight, Charlotte pours Holy Water on Killjoy's face, melting his head and killing him. The next day, Charlotte, Ms. Martinez and Redding are taken out of the wilderness by a ranger. Cast * Trent Haaga as Killjoy * Charles Austin as Nic * Wayland Geremy as Officer Donnelly * Bobby Marsden as Officer White * Aaron Brown as File Clerk * Logan Alexander as Harris Redding * Debbie Rochon as Denise Martinez * Nicole Pulliam as Ce-Ce * Choice Skinner as Ray-Ray * Olimpia Fernandez as Charlotte * Jermaine Cheeseborough as Eddie * Babalda Francis Cledjo as Security Guard * Tammi Sutton as Lilly * Rhonda Claerbaut as Kadja * Devin Hamilton as Ranger Category:Clown Films Category:2002 films Category:2000s films Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:American horror films Category:Fourth Wall